En el Mundo que Terminó
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Un amigo leal, un hermano no emparentado, el mas grandioso camarada. La cara que la gente nos muestra a veces no es mas que una máscara. La alegría y bondad pueden esconder dolor y soledad; y esta a su vez, puede convertirse en oscuridad. El mal ha elegido a su nuevo secuaz y aquellos a quienes ama correrán un peligro mortal.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, antes que nada me presento. Soy Ghost Steve y aunque llevo ya algún tiempo como autor de fanfics apenas estoy comenzando a publicar historias sobre anime. Esta vez quise hacer una historia sobre uno de mis animes (y series en general) preferidos: Clannad. Quiero aclarar que no soy ningún experto en esto ni me considero un gran autor, solo alguien que logra darse un poco de tiempo libre para escribir un montón de sandeces que se le ocurren, esperando que sean de su agrado. También aclaro que tengo una extraña obsesión por los elementos de horror, como fantasmas y monstruos, así que quise experimentar con un género que según veo no se ha hecho por estos lados de la página, el horror... aunque claro, tampoco pretendo hacer algo que espante a los lectores, solo tocar temas sobrenaturales, jeje.

Aunque es mas que obvio se que debo aclarar que esta serie, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen y no me estoy beneficiando económicamente por este fanfic, su única función es la de entretener. También les recuerdo que la única retribución que aquí se consigue son los reviews de los que muy amablemente leen estas cosas, así que les agradeceré infinitamente sus comentarios con sus opiniones y criticas constructivas o lo que tengan que decir. Cómo ultima aclaración les comento que este relato ocurre después del final de "Clannad After Story" (para que la vean si no lo han hecho, jojo) y que se esperen cualquier cosa... me gusta jugar mucho con los personajes y las situaciones.

En fin, por mi parte es todo y los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia que hago en honor a esta extraordinaria serie y a uno de mis personajes preferidos de la misma. Saludos!

En el Mundo que Terminó

Capítulo 1: Ridícula Existencia

El final de todo se aproximaba, ya no había esperanza. Ni un leve rayo de luz que alimentara ese anhelo de que el mundo en que por tanto tiempo habíamos habitado continuara existiendo. No había de otra más que aceptar con serenidad y resignación el apocalipsis que se avecinaba. Todo era tan injusto, como si el destino mismo nos escupiera en la cara y después se burlara.

Yo quería existir, la sola idea de desaparecer y terminar en el olvido me eran inaceptables. Aunque una parte de mi no entendía el porqué de este deseo. Mi mundo era horrible. Solo, aburrido, deprimente y mediocre. Únicamente en él nos encontrábamos tres individuos y para colmo de males, los otros dos vivían ajenos e ignorantes a mi presencia.

La chica vestida de blanco y el pequeño ser hecho de chatarra siempre estaban juntos y por lo visto pretendían irse de aquí antes de que todo se fuera al demonio. Estaban construyendo una maquina que se los llevaría volando a los dos… solo a ellos… ¿Por qué a mí no? Yo era parte de este universo, yo estuve aquí incluso desde antes que ellos pero por algún motivo me ignoraban, ni siquiera podían verme.

Estaba atrapado en este funesto mundo, un mundo ingrato que yo detestaba con todo mi ser, un mundo que a pesar de ser yo parte de él permanecía ajeno a mi existencia. Por demasiado tiempo fui víctima de esa frustración mientras varios sentimientos crecían en mi ser: Miedo, soledad, tristeza. Pero sobre todo, odio y rencor.

Los detestaba a todos, a mí mismo incluso. Era como un monstruo en busca de su creador para vengarse de él, poder desquitarse de darle esta vomitiva vida. Yo no era nada, no poseía nada. Solamente miseria y soledad era lo que había experimentado en ese mundo que estaba por terminar.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a acabar mi existencia de esa forma, al igual que mis egoístas acompañantes yo iba a salir de ahí, me iría a un lugar lejos de todo ese apocalipsis. Me iría, escaparía, y si para eso tenía que colarme en la maquina voladora que la mocosa y el montón de chatarra habían creado lo haría.

La nieve ya cubría hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y un frío insoportable nos envolvía. Yo sabía que la chica no resistiría mucho más tiempo si permanecía aquí, por lo que el viaje tendría que ser pronto. No tenía tiempo que perder. De esa forma, cuando esos dos se descuidaron, me escabullí y entré a su máquina voladora para esperar a que ellos la activaran.

Y ahí estuve por horas y horas. La nieve cada vez cubría más superficie del mundo que dejábamos y ellos no regresaban. Comencé a preocuparme ya que rayos de luz comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo, lo que significaba que nuestro universo estaba a punto de colapsar. Salí de mi escondite confiado de que al ser yo un ente invisible no importaba si ellos andaban cerca. Sería muy desafortunado que justo ahora reconocieran mi existencia.

Todo el paisaje a mi alrededor era de color blanco y en el horizonte los rayos de luz que caían del cielo parecía que quemaban la tierra que tenían debajo. No tardé mucho en divisar dos figuras tiradas a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Me acerqué y comprobé lo que estaba temiendo, eran ellos.

Tal y como lo había supuesto, el frío estaba siendo demasiado para la niña. Ella se mantenía recostada mirando a su acompañante metálico mientras decía unas cosas sin sentido. No lograba entenderla muy bien ya que una extraña voz comenzaba a resonar en mis oídos.

Ushio… Ushio… Ushio

Ese era el nombre de la chica, por alguna razón lo sabía. La voz se silenció de pronto y pude entender lo que ella hablaba. Le estaba explicando al pequeño robot sobre otra dimensión donde ambos se habían conocido y a donde estaban por llegar para reencontrarse. Yo estaba realmente confundido al igual que el otro sujeto. ¿Significaba acaso que ellos existían en otro lugar y en otro tiempo?

Entonces aunque aquí murieran y desaparecieran… ¿en el otro mundo volverían a nacer? ¿O seguirían existiendo?... pero algo que mas me inquietaba… ¿Yo también tendría un futuro en otro mundo?

Tomoya… Tomoya… Tomoya

La voz volvió a decir y sin saberlo supe también que ese era el nombre del pequeño robot. ¿Por qué demonios sabía quiénes eran ellos y no conocía mi propio nombre? ¿Era acaso tan insignificante y patético que yo mismo me ignoraba y me olvidaba?

Ahora si estaba enojado, furioso mejor dicho. Sin embargo lo que sucedió a continuación cambió rotundamente mi estado de ánimo. Ushio, la niña, comenzó a brillar a la vez que decía una palabra… papá. ¡Se lo estaba diciendo a su amigo! Entonces todo este tiempo ese lazo había sido en verdad fuerte y puro. Quizás por eso yo no encajaba, porque yo debí ser alguien ajeno a ellos. Aún así no me sentía feliz, de hecho creo que mi soledad creció.

El resplandor que emanaba de Ushio se incrementó a tal grado que no pude continuar viéndola. La tierra tembló y vi como Tomoya comenzaba a destruirse por esa energía que salía despedida. El momento había llegado, tenía que irme de ahí en el acto o quién sabe si volvería a ver un mañana. Lo mas rápido que pude corrí a la maquina y ahí me encerré. No sabía cómo funcionaba, no podría usarla como vehículo pero tal vez si como refugio.

Me escondí y cerré los ojos víctima del pánico. Sentía todo mi ser temblando por el estruendo y un ruido ensordecedor me torturó por un tiempo, no sé si fueron segundos o minutos, pero fue horrible. Si lo que la chica había dicho era verdad entonces esos dos no tendrían nada de qué preocuparse, ni yo debía sentirme mal por dejarlos afuera. Total, ellos irían a la otra dimensión y tendrían nuevas vidas. Pero no sabía si yo también, ni siquiera mi nombre recordaba, ¿cómo podría aspirar a tener otra vida?

La luz era tan intensa que aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía verla. Era como si me quemaran las retinas, como si toda mi piel ardiera. Me sentía dentro de un implacable sol que me desintegraba lenta y dolorosamente. Jamás entenderé como es que sobreviví a todo eso… si es que alguna vez había estado vivo.

Finalmente la paz volvió y una infinita calma me invadió. Cuando abrí los ojos aún estaba dentro de la maquina voladora, pero esta se encontraba en muy mal estado. Ahora flotaba en un lugar oscuro con leves destellos de colores a mí alrededor. ¿Acaso esa era la otra dimensión? ¿O era el mundo de la muerte?

-No estás muerto.

Aquella voz volvió a escucharse, esta vez más clara y formando oraciones completas. Me hablaba solo a mí, entonces decidí contestarle.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no importa. Una mejor pregunta es, ¿quién eres tú?

-Yo… no tengo idea.

-Eso está muy mal, puesto que sabes quienes son Tomoya y Ushio.

-No entiendo porque… de verdad no se lo que pasa conmigo, estoy muy confundido.

-Sabes que son padre e hija.

-Si… pero…

-Sabes que ahora están en el otro universo reencontrándose.

-Detente por favor…

-Sabes incluso como son físicamente.

-¡Cállate!- grité comprendiendo que era verdad. La imagen de un joven de cabello azulado, alto y delgado vino a mi mente. Así mismo de una bebita que acababa de nacer, luego de una niña idéntica a su madre. Los conocía, sabía cómo vivirían, sabía que era de ellos. Incluso conocía a toda su familia. Nagisa, Sanae, Akio, a todos. Y aún así yo no aparecía, yo no era nadie. Era frustrante.

-Relájate… tu también existes en ese mundo.

Esa declaración de aquella voz amiga me llenó de esperanza. Tanto que no pude evitar llenarla de nuevas preguntas sobre mí, sobre esa persona que compartía mi alma. No obstante su respuesta no me dejó suficientemente satisfecho.

-Existes… eres cercano a ellos… Pero tampoco creas que demasiado importante.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No has encontrado el amor… nadie te toma en serio… nadie se preocupa por ti… solo eres uno más, un bufón que muchos consideran patético.

-No… no puede ser… ¿aquí también?

-Tú estás maldito, la creación te odia. ¡Todos te han dado la espalda!

Lloré entonces, mi vida carecía de todo sentido ahora que lo pensaba bien. Dije lo único que pude pensar en ese momento.

-Tal vez debería desaparecer.

-Tal vez… si, sería lo mejor. Le harías un favor al mundo.

-…

-O tal vez… podrías revelarte y reclamar tu verdadera valía.

-¿Revelarme?

-Por supuesto. No tienes por qué pasar por esto, no le hiciste daño a nadie… ¿Por qué no te vengas de todos?

-No… no… no soy alguien malo.

-¿Quién habla de maldad? Ellos son los perversos, tu sólo estarás reclamando lo que por derecho te corresponde.

-¿Tú crees?

-Yo puedo ayudarte… puedo indicarte sus puntos débiles, puedo aconsejarte, puedo guiarte al cuerpo que tienes en ese mundo. Puedo decirte tu nombre incluso.

-¡¿Mi nombre?!

-Te daré más que eso, te daré tu identidad y la haré grandiosa. Solo tienes que encargarte de ellos. Son personas que han tenido muchos obstáculos pero que finalmente han encontrado la felicidad… eso no se puede quedar así, ¿cierto?

-Debo… ¿destruir su felicidad?

-Su felicidad y sus vidas. Y a cambio tú tendrás lo que tanto anhelas. Una vida, respeto, amor, amigos. Todos te querrán, no volverás a sentirte rechazado. ¿No quieres eso?

-Sí. Lo quiero, lo quiero más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

Lo pensé por unos instantes sin embargo en mi corazón sabía la respuesta. No quería esperar más, yo ya había tomado la decisión.

-¿Tu me ayudarás, cierto?

-Por supuesto. Como dije, te daré tu identidad, así como poderes de mundos en tinieblas que no podrías ni imaginarte. No puedes perder.

-Bien… acepto entonces.

-¡Excelente! No perdamos mas el tiempo. Ven conmigo.

Una luz apareció frente a mí y yo comencé a seguirla. Esa luz se transformó en una especie de ventana a una ciudad. La veía como si yo estuviera volando sobre esos edificios. Pronto llegamos hasta uno de ellos, a un pequeño departamento donde un joven dormía plácidamente. Era de complexión muy similar a Tomoya, pero él tenía el cabello negro y rasgos más finos, casi como de niño. Aún así se notaba que el muchacho era todo un revoltoso por el aspecto de su habitación.

-¿Soy… soy yo?

-Así es. Eres tú, es tu "yo" humano. Con él podrás llevar a cabo lo que hemos acordado.

-Estoy listo cuando tu ordenes… amo.

-Perfecto. Comenzaremos de inmediato entonces. Te esperan cosas grandes… Youhei.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta extraña historia. Quiero agradecer a mi amiga MariaChibi por su apoyo y el review que me dejó, espero que te guste este episodio. Igual para aquellos que leen esto aunque no dejen comentarios les quiero agradecer de todo corazón. Y bueno, este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo, jeje, recuerden que esta historia puede alejarse un poquito de lo lindo de Clannad, aquí comienza lo psicópata del fanfic, a ver que les parece.

Y saben que este anime, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen ni me beneficio económicamente por esto. Espero les guste y nos vemos luego. Saludos!

En el Mundo que Terminó

Capítulo 2: Querido y Satánico Hermano

El festejo del tío Saito Sunohara fue planeado para el próximo sábado en la casa de los abuelos. Cómo era costumbre en esas fechas, toda la familia se reuniría para celebrar el cumpleaños del susodicho. La familia Sunohara pertenecía a la clase media baja y al tener sus miembros algunas carencias económicas, el ambiente se tornaba un tanto deprimente.

Youhei detestaba asistir a estos eventos, más por el hecho de que siempre que un familiar era festejado lo obligaban a dejar cualquier plan que tuviera para asistir. En el fondo amaba a su familia pero su fama de vago y delincuente constantemente lo hacía acreedor a reproches por parte de sus parientes, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Su hermana Mei trataba de motivarlo. Ella si disfrutaba las reuniones familiares, y lo hacía en grande, pero estaba consciente del dilema que esto representaba para su hermano mayor. Parecía ser ella la única en entenderlo y tratar de amenizarle esas tardes, pero siempre fracasaba. Cuando le avisó por teléfono a Youhei sobre el nuevo compromiso con el tío, ni siquiera se sorprendió al detectar ese dejo de molestia en su voz.

Y no podía culparlo. Ciertamente ella desde pequeña había sido la favorita y su relación con su familia era singular. Pero su hermano jamás había encontrado apoyo o cariño en ese círculo, no es que fuera alguien indeseado en esa familia, simplemente se les dificultaba demostrarlo. Por supuesto que eso no cambiaba en nada la situación del joven.

Como fuera, Youhei ya daba por un hecho que tendría que asistir a dicho evento a pesar de que no quisiera hacerlo. En una conversación telefónica con su hermana acordaron que él pasaría a recogerla para ir a la fiesta. Acababa de recibir su licencia para conducir y constantemente buscaba cualquier pretexto para ponerlo en práctica. Al parecer sería lo único bueno del día.

-Entonces pasaré por ti a las 3:00. ¿De acuerdo, Mei?- ella escuchaba la voz de Youhei al otro lado de la bocina.

-¡Claro, Oni-chan! Aquí te espero.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana.

La voz del muchacho no la había convencido para nada. Era demasiado obvio que esa labor era un verdadero suplicio para él. Mei se sentía con cierta responsabilidad de amenizar un poco la experiencia para su hermano. Nadie se lo había pedido ni nadie la reprendería de no hacerlo, sin embargo al ser ella la única que lo comprendía se sentía con esa obligación moral hacia él.

Youhei tenía muchos defectos y podía llegar a ser un chico muy revoltoso, sin embargo tenía un gran corazón y eso no le era ajeno a Mei. Gustaba de jugar con él, molestarlo e incluso hacerlo pensar que poco le importaba. Sin embargo los momentos a su lado eran los que más atesoraba y quizás Youhei era la persona que ella mas amaba en el mundo.

Esa noche tardó mucho más de lo habitual en conciliar el sueño. Se sentía agotada y preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder al día siguiente. Era bien sabido que Youhei era muy agresivo cuando algo le molestaba, y esta característica la había heredado de varios miembros de su familia por lo que cualquier discusión podría terminar bastante mal.

Finalmente y después de mucho rato consiguió quedarse dormida sin saber que esa noche no estaba destinada a descansar. Sin lugar a dudas esa sería la peor noche de su corta vida al ser atormentada por unas horribles pesadillas acerca de su querido hermano y el resto de su familia.

En el sueño se encontraban todos reunidos en la casa del tío Saito. Youhei se mantenía como siempre en la sala completamente solo mirando la televisión mientras el resto de la familia conversaba en el comedor. Por lo general no se trataban de conversaciones demasiado inteligentes, ni siquiera agradables. Los Sunohara gustaban de debatir entre ellos sobre sus gustos y costumbres, llevándose siempre la contraria entre ellos.

La misma Mei comprendía que se requería cierto nivel de paciencia para participar de esas conversaciones, cosa que Youhei había perdido poco a poco cuando de sus parientes se trataba. No era algo muy grato, pero después de todo era la forma en la que ellos convivían. También era verdad que Youhei ya no ponía de su parte para reavivar esa cercanía familiar, y lo malo era que a ciertas personas eso les molestaba.

El tío Saito, sintiéndose ofendido por la actitud del chico durante su cumpleaños, se levantaba de su asiento e iba a hablar con él. Mei lo seguía sintiendo que pronto sería necesaria, aunque ignoraba para que. Al llegar a la sala podía ver a su tío de pie frente al televisor obligando a Youhei a verlo directamente.

-¿Por qué no vienes a estar con todos? ¿No estás muy solo aquí?

-Vivo solo, estoy acostumbrado a la soledad. Además niégame que es menor la soledad de aquí que la que tendré en el comedor, donde nadie escucha y todos hablan sin parar.

-Aún así será mejor que vengas.

-Ya no hay lugar. Todas las sillas están ocupadas.

-Pretextos. Cuando quieres estar en un sitio no te importa estar de pie. ¿O qué? ¿Ya te sientes demasiado digno para estar con nosotros?

-Jamás he pensado eso.

-Y me alegró… porque estarías muy equivocado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todos en el comedor son profesionistas, buenos estudiantes… gente de provecho.

-No creo entender lo que sugieres pero algo me dice que lo mejor para todos es que te calles.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es demasiado doloroso que te digan tus verdades? En cierto modo tú eres el que te apartas, probablemente porque sabes que eres el único fracasado de la familia.

Youhei se levantaba bruscamente enfrentando a su tío. Mei intentaba interponerse pero en vano, era como si una fuerza invisible se lo impidiera.

-Retráctate de eso que dijiste- amenazaba Youhei.

-Oblígame- le decía el adulto.

Las palabras morían en ese momento. Youhei se abalanzaba sobre Saito y comenzaba la pelea. El resto de la familia acudía a ver qué sucedía pero nadie se metía. Al final solo miraban con horror como Youhei arrojaba a su tío contra una ventana provocando que esta se rompiera. Luego tomaba una gran trozo de vidrio y se lo enterraba al adulto en la garganta. La sangrienta escena era tan horrible que todo el cuerpo de Mei se tambaleó y un escalofrío la recorrió totalmente.

-¡Hermano, no!- gritaba la niña poco antes de despertar.

De pronto ya se encontró a si misma despierta, sentada en su cama con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y su piel empapada en sudor. Respiraba agitadamente y sentía como su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con mucha fuerza y velocidad. No obstante, era confortable darse cuenta de que todo había sido solo una pesadilla.

-Tranquila… que tontería, Youhei jamás se atrevería a hacer algo como eso. Él es bueno, no tengo de que preocuparme.

Dicho esto se recostó, trató de calmarse y volvió a dormir.

Oni-Chan es bueno… Oni-Chan jamás lastimaría a nadie.

Al día siguiente Youhei llegó puntualmente a recoger a Mei y luego de saludarse muy afectuosamente subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha. Mei estaba muy contenta al igual que Youhei, sin embargo mientras más se acercaban a su destino más notorio era que el mal humor del muchacho iba en aumento.

La chica no podía olvidar ese sueño y aunque en el fondo sabía que era imposible que eso pasara en la realidad no podía evitar mortificarse. Además había algo distinto en su hermano. No sabía explicar que era, pero había un brillo siniestro en su mirada que la inquietaba bastante. Sin embargo se aferraba a la idea de que todo estaba bien. Lo que suspuso que podía hacer era platicar para que se distrajera y pudiera despejar su mente.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

-Muy bien, Mei. Gracias. ¿Y a ti como te va?

-Excelente, aunque quisiera poder pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Te prometo que tan pronto termine unos pendientes importantes me daré mi tiempo para ir contigo a algún lado.

-¡Eso sería estupendo!

-Ya lo creo. ¿Tienes algún lugar a donde quisieras ir?

-¡A la playa! ¡Hace años que no vamos y quiero nadar!

-A la playa entonces. Será una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarte como he mejorado. Podremos hacer carreras en el agua.

-¡Sí!, ¡Y de seguro te voy a ganar!

-Jajajaja, en tus sueños, Mei. Pero lo importante es que será divertido.

-¡Lo será!, ¡Y podmeos invitar a todos y hacer una gran fiesta y…!

Mei no pudo terminar la frase puesto que en ese momento Youhei frenó bruscamente. El último comentario de la niña no le había gustado para nada.

-Mei… iré contigo a donde quieras. Haré lo que tú me pidas, te compraré lo que desees… pero sólo seremos tú y yo.

-Pero… ¿no podría ser toda la familia?

-No Mei… ¿acaso yo no soy suficiente compañía?

-Claro que si… pero… creo que sería divertido si hay más gente.

-No voy a ir si van los otros, Mei. Quiero pasar tiempo sólo contigo… tu eres mi única familia.

-Ellos también lo son…

-Ya no voy a discutir de esto, Mei. Esa es mi última palabra, ahí piénsalo y luego hablamos.

Dicho esto, reanudaron la marcha. Mei se sentía triste por la reacción del chico pero más aún porque queriendo evitar ese conflicto lo había provocado. Ahora Youhei se veía nuevamente de mal humor, el cual empeoró cuando un trío de jóvenes de más o menos su edad cruzaron la calle sin fijarse. Habían estado a punto de atropellarlos y lo habrían hecho de no ser por los buenos reflejos del chico Sunohara.

Los muchachos al ver esto solo se quedaron de pie mirándolo con desdén y soberbia. Uno de ellos incluso levantó su mano y la colocó enfrente del auto como si le ordenara detenerse. Youhei detestaba esto, desde pequeño lo llenaba de rabia esta actitud por parte de los peatones.

-¡Infelices!, ¡¿Por qué no se fijan?!

-Hermano, cálmate.

-¡¿No los estás viendo, Mei?! ¡Y aparte esa manita que pone como si fuera mi jefe! ¡¿Qué tal que me hubieran fallado los frenos?! ¡Ni él ni su altanería hubieran evitado que lo golpeara!

Los tres peatones solo lo miraban y reían, retándolo, provocándolo a ver si tenía el valor de bajar del auto y armar una pelea. Youhei sin duda hubiera respondido esta agresión de no ser por que Mei estaba ahí y no quería ponerla en peligro. Al final tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y permitir que esos idiotas se burlaran de él. Los tres al ver que habían ganado se retiraron al otro lado de la acera regodeándose con su triunfo.

-¡Maricón!- escucharon a uno de ellos gritar mientras seguían su camino.

Mei estaba orgullosa y feliz de que Youhei hubiera resistido de esa manera. Jamás antes lo había visto tan maduro, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora estaba más furioso que antes y sería mucho más difícil mantener la paz en la casa del tío Saito.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa y como siempre Youhei saludó de forma fría para luego retirarse a la sala a ver la televisión. Ella iba a seguirlo pero sus otros familiares no se lo permitieron, estaban tan felices de verla que la mantenían sentada con ellos y la hacían que les contara todo sobre ella. Mei disfrutaba conversar con ellos y así sin darse cuenta el tiempo comenzó a correr.

Les habló sobre la escuela, sus amigos, sus planes a futuro y sus pasatiempos. A su vez ellos le contaban sobre sus propias experiencias. Era un momento muy ameno hasta que el tío Saito comentó algo que rompió de golpe la ilusión de Mei.

-Ahora vuelvo. Voy a tratar de convencer al mocoso ese para que venga. Ya fue mucho alejarse de la familia.

Mei sintió como si experimentara un deja vu. Justo como en su sueño, el tío Saito se levantaba y se dirigía a la sala para hablarle a Youhei. Ella se repetía una y otra vez que las cosas no terminarían igual que en su pesadilla, pero la angustia era demasiada y terminó corriendo detrás de su tío. Para cuando llegó a la sala, Saito ya estaba frente al televisor obligando a Youhei a verlo a la cara, todo se repetía. Cada acción, cada gesto, cada palabra.

-¿Por qué no vienes a estar con todos? ¿No estás muy solo aquí?

-Vivo solo, estoy acostumbrado a la soledad. Además niégame que es menor la soledad de aquí que la que tendré en el comedor, donde nadie escucha y todos hablan sin parar.

-Aún así será mejor que vengas.

-Ya no hay lugar. Todas las sillas están ocupadas.

-Pretextos. Cuando quieres estar en un sitio no te importa estar de pie. ¿O qué? ¿Ya te sientes demasiado digno para estar con nosotros?

-Jamás he pensado eso.

-Y me alegró… porque estarías muy equivocado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todos en el comedor son profesionistas, buenos estudiantes… gente de provecho.

-No creo entender lo que sugieres pero algo me dice que lo mejor para todos es que te calles.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es demasiado doloroso que te digan tus verdades? En cierto modo tú eres el que te apartas, probablemente porque sabes que eres el único fracasado de la familia.

-¡No!- gritó Mei viendo como su hermano se levantaba bruscamente. Miraba con un odio atroz a su tío y en sus puños se notaba las ganas de agredirlo. Mei estaba impactada y congelada mirando como ese horror cobraba vida frente a sus ojos. Sentía que se iba a desmayar cuando la situación dio un giro que ella no esperaba.

Youhei cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Luego abrió de nuevo los ojos y más tranquilo volvió a hablar.

-Lamento que pienses así de mí, tío. Y lo peor es que tienes razón, discúlpame por no ser el sobrino que todos esperaban que fuera… feliz cumpleaños.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se retiró de ahí ante la mirada atónita de su tío, que tampoco podía creer que Youhei no perdiera los estribos. Mei se llenó de felicidad al comprobar el buen corazón de su hermano, pero sabía que ahora él estaba sufriendo y que la necesitaba más que nunca. Los dos se despidieron cortésmente y les desearon a todos una feliz velada antes de salir.

Subieron al auto y regresaron a casa mientras veían como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Habían estado bastante tiempo en la casa de los tíos. Youhei se mantuvo callado en el viaje y Mei notó unas cuantas lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Oni-Chan… gracias por no haber causado un alboroto… el tío se equivoca, tú no eres un fracasado.

Youhei no dijo nada.

-Hoy me demostraste lo maduro que eres, pero sobre todo, que eres una buena persona. Y eso me hace feliz.

-Te equivocas, Mei. No soy bueno.

-Si lo eres, tienes un gran corazón. Hoy lo demostraste.

-Me calmé por ti. No quise que vieras como le partía la cara a ese maldito.

-El tío fue muy duro, Oni-Chan. Pero tanto él como todos te quieren. Solo dales tiempo y…

-Mei… no quiero hablar más del asunto… por favor.

Y así fue como la conversación terminó, mas no por que Mei no quisiera seguir hablando. Con aquel incidente se habían olvidado de la pequeña pandilla que los había molestado antes. Los tres bravucones seguían cerca y al parecer habían reconocido el auto. Nuevamente eran víctimas de sus abusos.

Mei vio preocupada como esos tres tipos se colocaban frente al auto mientras Youhei se detenía. de golpe El más alto de los tres levantó nuevamente su mano hacia el auto, esta vez moviéndola como si fuera a un animal a quien le diera la instrucción.

-Veo que volviste, maricón- se burló el sujeto a la vez que era secundado por la risa de sus compañeros.

Mei esperaba que pronto se cansaran y se fueran, sin embargo pronto supo que la cosa no iba a terminar ahí. Youhei sujetó fuertemente el volante, colocó su pie en el pedal, metió la primera velocidad y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su cara.

-Youhei… ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Veremos quién es el maricón…- dijo el chico.

-No estarás pensando en… no… hermano… no… ¡Youhei!, ¡No lo hagas!

-No soy bueno, Mei. Nunca lo he sido.

Y dicho esto, el muchacho Sunohara pisó a fondo el pedal abalanzando el auto contra los tres sujetos. Mei no resistió y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos mientras suplicaba a su hermano que se detuviera. Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los gritos de pánico de los tres individuos, y luego un fuerte golpe como si el auto acabara de pasar sobre algo. Finalmente, la voz de su hermano que había comenzado a reír de forma maligna.

Continuará…

Sólo para aclarar. En México la palabra "Maricón" suele ser usado como ofensa. Es cómo decir afeminado poco hombre. No se si en todos lados esta palabra se entiende así que lo aclaro. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Tercer capítulo listo, espero que les guste aunque les advierto que cada vez me emociono mas con el lado siniestro de esta historia, jeje. Ya saben que Clannad no me pertenece. Sin mas por el momento los dejo para que lean. Saludos!

En el Mundo que Terminó

Capítulo 3: Bienvenido a Casa

Nagisa Furukawa se encontraba sentada a un lado de la ventana con la pequeña bebé Ushio en brazos. Amamantar a su hija recién nacida era quizás la mayor de las dichas que jamás hubiera vivido. Jamás antes se había imaginado cuanto amor podía ser capaz de sentir por alguien. Probablemente se debía a que Ushio era en sí parte de ella, una vida que había salido de su ser, o tal vez porque era el producto del amor que compartía con Tomoya.

Finalmente se sentía completa, era como si la gran familia de los Dangos fuera la suya propia. El nacimiento había sido difícil y doloroso, de hecho peligroso en extremo, pero todo había valido la pena a fin de cuentas. Aún no comprendía por qué la reacción de su esposo había sido tan intensa cuando Ushío llegó al mundo. Ciertamente convertirse en padre era algo que no merecía una reacción menor, pero ella lo conocía bien y sabía que Tomoya tenía algo que no le había dicho… como si él hubiera vivido otra realidad y hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla.

Justo había terminado de alimentar a Ushio cuando Tomoya Okazaki, el orgulloso padre, volvió de trabajar. Yoshino había tenido la amabilidad de llevarlo en su auto los últimos días para que él pudiera pasar más tiempo son su esposa e hija. Incluso se había ofrecido a cubrirlo por una temporada pero su amigo se había negado, después de todo lo que había pasado estaba decidido a esforzarse al máximo para darle a su nueva familia la vida que merecían.

Nagisa al verlo se limitó a sonreírle de forma cariñosa, Ushío acababa de quedarse dormida y no deseaba despertarla. Tomoya por su parte notó este detalle y se acercó silenciosamente a su mujer para darle un beso y llevar a la bebé a su cuarto. Una vez hecho esto cerró la puerta con cuidado y volvió al lado de Nagisa.

-Hola amor, ¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó ella.

-Agotado pero todo muy bien. Lo que si es que los días cada vez me parecen más largos, desde que salgo en la mañana me muero de ganas por volver con ustedes- respondió Okazaki.

Nagisa volvió a sonreir.

-¿Y tu día como estuvo? ¿No se suponía que Sanae y el viejo vendrían a ayudarte con Ushio?- preguntó Tomoya.

-Sí pero llamaron poco después de que te fuiste para decir que tenían un asunto que arreglar y que no podrían venir hasta mañana.

-Bueno, supongo que estaban ocupados… pero espera… ¿eso significa que has estado todo el día haciéndote cargo de la casa tu sola?

-Pues… si, jeje, pero no es problema, en serio- respondió Nagisa como una niña a la que acabaran de atrapar en medio de una travesura.

-Nagisa, sabes que no me gusta que te esfuerces demasiado. Me hubieras llamado y yo hubiera regresado- dijo Tomoya abrazándola.

-Estoy bien, Tomoya, te preocupas demasiado. El doctor me dijo que ya puedo retomar mi vida normal.

-Aún así quisiera que descansaran un poco más, no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar… no soportaría perderte… de nuevo- dijo Tomoya, siendo las dos últimas palabras apenas un susurro que Nagisa afortunadamente pasó por alto.

-Estaré bien, descuida. Ahora mejor relájate y siéntate, debes estar muy fatigado. Te voy a servir de comer- dijo la muchacha al momento que se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

Tomoya asintió agradecido y se sentó en la mesa. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión para escuchar las noticias de la tarde. Ya era una costumbre suya estar al pendiente de lo que ocurría en el mundo, aunque luego de un rato dejaba de prestarles atención pues se distraía con otras cosas. Esto a veces hacía enojar a Nagisa.

-Las familias de las víctimas exigen justicia contra el negligente conductor que anoche atropelló a esos jóvenes, los cuales se dice que ya están fuera de peligro, pero seguirán hospitalizados y en cuidados intensivos. En otras noticias, el subprocurador Hiraga Joeru anunció que a partir del próximo lunes se evaluará la…- esto decía el noticiero al que Tomoya lentamente había dejado de tomar en serio ante la nueva frustración de Nagisa.

-Oye, si no vas a escuchar eso mejor apágale. O al menos baja el volumen, ya sabes que no me gusta enterarme de cosas tristes- protestó ella.

-Ya, ya, perdóname- dijo Tomoya riéndose de forma juguetona. La verdad era que no lo hacía de forma intencional, eran de esas pequeñas costumbres que le costaba trabajo quitarse de encima.

Justo en el momento en que Tomoya cambiaba de canal sonó el teléfono. Nagisa, quien se encontraba más cerca, fue a contestar. Su esposo pudo notar como sus ojos se iluminaban y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Tomoya no alcanzó a escuchar de lo que hablaba hasta que la llamada terminó. Nagisa colgó el teléfono y se dirigió emocionada a su marido.

-¡Era Sunohara! Dice que ha vuelto a la ciudad y que se quedará una temporada. Quiere ver si nos podemos reunir un día para comer.

-¡Eso es genial!, ¡Hace mucho que no veo a Youhei!- exclamó Tomoya.

-Sabía que te gustaría la idea. Quedé de vernos con él mañana en el restaurant donde trabajaba- dijo Nagisa.

-Es perfecto, ahí solíamos ir los tres. Ese lugar me trae tantos recuerdos y será una forma de revivirlos- terminó Tomoya con una gran sonrisa.

Esa noche Okazaki casi no pudo dormir. No era propio de su forma de ser emocionarse a ese grado con un acontecimiento, sin embargo una leve nostalgia lo había invadido desde que Sunohara se había alejado. Era feliz con su esposa e hija, no podía pedir más. Sin embargo Youhei era su camarada, su mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuvo. Nunca se lo había demostrado de forma muy directa, su relación siempre había sido de bromas, pero la verdad era que el muchacho Sunohara era alguien muy importante en la vida de Tomoya y volver a verlo le producía una gran alegría, como niño en navidad esperando que el sol saliera para abrir sus obsequios.

Al día siguiente la feliz familia llegó al lugar de la cita. Youhei ya los esperaba y al verlos llegar se levantó y les hizo una seña para que lo vieran. Lo primero que los recién llegados notaron era que el cabello de su amigo nuevamente estaba teñido de rubio, parecía que finalmente había logrado que en trabajo le permitieran tenerlo así. Pero eso era lo de menos, estaban contentos de reencontrarse. De no ser por la presencia de Ushío podrían jurar que el tiempo había transcurrido en reversa a esos años dorados de su juventud.

-¡Amigos!- exclamó Youhei con su característica alegría al momento que se acercaba para saludarlos.

La emoción de volver a verse y lo ameno que resultaba el momento los hicieron quedarse conversando por varias horas sin darse cuenta. Los Okazaki hablaban de las novedades en su vida familiar, notando como Sunohara parecía prestar más interés del acostumbrado. El muchacho hacía montones de preguntas como si deseara conocer hasta el último detalle de sus amigos. Nagisa y Tomoya contestaban, complacidos por el entusiasmo se Youhei.

-¿Y tú que cuentas, amigo? ¿Qué tal la vida de soltero?- preguntó Tomoya.

-No puedo quejarme. Hasta ahora todo ha estado perfectamente- contestó Youhei.

-¿Y hasta cuando te vas a animar a presentarnos una novia?

-Dudo que ese día llegue. Sabes que nunca he sido muy afortunado en ese tema.

-Oh vamos, no te sientas mal. Seguro que pronto encontrarás a alguien que te hará muy feliz- dijo Nagisa esta vez.

-Hace tiempo perdí esa esperanza, y de hecho también perdí el interés. Pero está bien, no todos nacimos para casarnos y tener familia. Además ahora me surgió un asunto mucho más importante e interesante.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

-Ya lo verán- se limitó a decir Youhei con una gran sonrisa pícara.

Tomoya y Nagisa decidieron dejar ese asunto por la paz.

-Pasando a otro tema, ¿cómo está Mei?- preguntó Nagisa.

El semblante de Sunohara cambió súbitamente, como si su amiga hubiera tocado un tema prohibido.

-Ella está bien- dijo cortante.

-Que bueno, por favor salúdala de nuestra parte cuando la veas- dijo Nagisa tratando de sonar alegre pero sin poder evitar notar, al igual que su esposo, la extraña reacción de Youhei ante esta pregunta.

-Lo haré… Y bueno, ¿Qué quieren comer? Yo invito- dijo Youhei retomando su sonrisa habitual. Sus amigos decidieron no preguntar más, no querían arruinar la bonita velada que les esperaba.

Las horas transcurrieron en medio de risas y anécdotas llenas de diversión y nostalgia. Para Tomoya era un momento de gran felicidad que solo era opacado por el día de su boda y el nacimiento de su hija. En ratos incluso había tenido que limpiarse discretamente una lágrima fugitiva que escapaba de su ojo al haber añorado por tanto tiempo esas conversaciones con quien consideraba su más grande amigo.

Nagisa también estaba disfrutando mucho el momento, aunque en ratos se distraía por atender a la pequeña Ushio que jugueteaba en su carriola a un lado de la mesa. Tanto ella como Tomoya permanecían cegados por la alegría que no notaban como en momentos la mirada de Sunohara se posaba sobre la bebé de forma extraña, sospechosa e incluso malévola.

Al parecer esa breve temporada en el club de teatro en algo le había ayudado a Sunohara pues su actuación era en verdad magistral, no dejaba notar ni una pisca de sus verdaderas intenciones. Parecía que solo estaban recordando tiempos pasados y enterándose de novedades interesantes, sin embargo, la verdad era que Youhei solo estaba recaudando datos, analizando a sus futuras víctimas y comenzando a maquinar su siguiente movimiento. Tenía sus piezas en posición del tablero, todas casi listas para atacar al rey y a la reina.

Los alimentos fueron desapareciendo de la mesa y junto con la comida, la conversación llegaba a su fin. Los tres amigos pidieron un postre para concluir junto con la cuenta, misma que al llegar fue sujetada de inmediato por Youhei ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-Dame la cuenta, amigo, yo pago- decía Tomoya.

-Ni hablar Okazaki, yo los invité. Además no es algo que no pueda costear y el rato tan agradable que me dieron bien lo vale- dijo Youhei sacando su dinero.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, ya dije y saben cómo soy de terco cuando me lo propongo.

-Al menos permítenos dejar la propina.

-Por supuesto que no, yo pago todo y fin del asunto.

-Oh vámos, no nos gusta abusar.

Sunohara sonrió entonces.

-Si en serio quieren retribuirme lo pueden hacer aceptando otra vez una invitación. ¡Volvamos a vernos!, ¡Tal vez el próximo fin de semana!- exclamó el rubio.

-¡Nos encantaría!, ¿pero no debes volver por tu trabajo?- preguntó Tomoya.

-Estoy tomando mis vacaciones, pretendo estar aquí por una temporada como te dije por teléfono. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, no tienen idea de lo solitario que me he sentido desde que me fui de esta ciudad- dijo Youhei.

-Me parece perfecto, quedamos entonces para el próximo fin de semana. Pero solo si esta vez nos dejas invitarte nosotros a ti- dijo Nagisa.

-De acuerdo, todo sea con tal de verlos de nuevo- terminó Sunohara.

La cuenta fue pagada y los tres amigos tomaron a Ushio y se dispusieron a retirarse. Se quedaron unos minutos afuera del restaurant despidiéndose y fue entonces cuando Nagisa hizo la pregunta que Youhei esperaba.

-¿Y dime?, ¿dónde vas a quedarte?

-Me estoy quedando en mi antiguo dormitorio. Hablé con Misae y aceptó recibirme de nuevo, aunque no será por mucho tiempo por que como ya no soy estudiante podría causarle problemas si me quedo demasiado. Mañana comenzaré a buscar una habitación en renta o tal vez vaya a un hotel, aún no lo decido- contestó Youhei.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas con nosotros?, no es necesario que gastes en un hotel- dijo Tomoya.

-Gracias, es muy lindo de su parte pero no quiero incomodarlos.

-No es ninguna molestia. Nuestro hogar no es demasiado grande pero tenemos colchonetas adicionales y si no te molesta puedes estar en la sala- lo secundó Nagisa –Para nosotros será genial tenerte ahí.

-Yo… no lo sé… Bueno, está bien. ¡Muchas gracias! Mañana le diré a Misae e iré a su casa.

-¿Y por qué no vienes de una vez?

-Todas mis cosas ya están en el dormitorio y ya es un poco tarde para llevarlas todas. Por hoy dormiré allá y mañana iré- dijo Youhei.

-De acuerdo. Entonces te esperamos mañana- dijo Tomoya dándole un cálido abrazo a su amigo. Nagisa hizo lo mismo y junto a su familia se retiró del lugar. Youhei se quedó ahí mirándolos partir, no había dejado de sonreír pero sin darse cuenta no se trataba de una sonrisa que reflejara maldad, sino un verdadero gusto por reencontrarse con ellos.

Por un leve instante, un insignificante momento, su mente perdió todo deseo vengativo. El cariño que sus amigos le habían expresado había tenido efecto en él, sin embargo solo fue temporal. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus ojos volvieran a mirar a esas tres personas con resentimiento y malos deseos.

-Estúpidos… que predecibles y manipulables son. Espero que duerman bien, porque a partir de mañana comenzará su pesadilla.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar al edificio donde se hospedaría esa noche. Ya estaba oscureciendo de nuevo y las luces de la calle se encendieron mientras el muchacho pasaba junto al río. La temperatura bajó de golpe pero Youhei no se inmutó, es como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de sentir.

Mientras avanzaba notó una figura femenina acercándose, una transeúnte mas. No hubiera sido nada que llamara su atención de no ser porque esa chica era otra vieja conocida. Tomoyo Sakagami, aquella chica que fuera presidenta escolar en sus tiempos de juventud, era quien caminaba y pronto reconoció al chico.

-¿Youhei?... ¿Youhei Sunohara?... ¡Wow!, ¡Que alegría verte!, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó muy contenta por verlo.

Era realmente extraño que fuera tan grato ver a aquel muchacho considerando la gran cantidad de riñas que los dos habían tenido cuando iban a la escuela. Por lo general Youhei buscaba pelea y ella lo recompensaba con una buena paliza. Había llegado incluso a ignorarlo pero lo cierto era que en el fondo lo apreciaba y recordaba con gusto.

-Ah… ¿Qué hay?, tiempo sin verte- dijo Sunohara al verla.

-¡Lo mismo digo!, apenas te reconocí. ¿Qué fue de ese chico bobo que siempre se metía en conflictos en la escuela?

Youhei no respondió, solo se limitó a seguir caminando esperando que Tomoyo se alejara pronto.

-Espera, ¿no vas a contarme como te ha ido?

-No creo que te interese. Solías menospreciarme, ¿recuerdas?

-Vamos, no seas así. Tú siempre querías pelear y yo solo te daba una lección. Pero sabes que eres mi amigo y te he extrañado.

Sunohara comenzó a reír en ese momento.

-¿Extrañarme? Lo dudo mucho.

-Aunque no lo creas, si. Incluso he echado de menos tus intentos por golpearme.

-¿No será que lo que extrañas son los golpes que tú me dabas a cambio?

-Jeje, bueno, tenía que defenderme. Pero nunca te di con intención de lastimarte.

Youhei dejó de caminar en ese momento. Su voz cambió de tono entonces.

-No querías lastimarme… dices que no querías… pero lo hacías.

-¿De… verdad? Lo lamento, no recuerdo haberte pegado tan fuerte, solo lo suficiente para que me dejaras en paz.

-No me refiero a los golpes… yo te molestaba pero te respetaba, incluso te admiraba… llegué a verte como algo más que amiga… pero jamás fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿no?

-Youhei… ¿de qué hablas?

-Siempre te quejabas porque no lograbas ser como las otras chicas. ¡Pero lo cierto es que eras igual a todas!, ¡Igual que ellas me minimizabas!, ¡Igual que ellas creías que yo no tenía sentimientos!

-Youhei… para por favor… yo no tenía idea.

-Ah, no tenías idea. ¡La niña no tenía idea! ¡Les decías a tus amigas que yo solo era un insecto! ¡Nunca pudiste verme ni siquiera como un digno rival!

Tomoyo ya comenzaba a molestarse.

-Creo que este no es el momento de hablar. Me había dado mucho gusto verte pero creo que jamás dejaste de ser un asno. De acuerdo, no te molesto más, con permiso- dijo Tomoyo disponiéndose a irse, sin embargo el muchacho ya no estaba conforme.

-Espera, ¿querías hablar, no? Hablemos entonces- dijo Youhei.

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo Youhei Sunohara!

-Lástima porque yo sí. Ahora que lo recuerdo jamás arreglamos ese asunto pendiente. Yo juré que te iba a derrotar y jamás lo cumplí.

-¡Por favor!, ¡No estarás insinuando que quieres pelear aquí y ahora!

-Tú lo has dicho, aquí y ahora.

-¡Estás loco, me voy a casa! Además sabemos que terminarías perdiendo.

-Demuéstralo, ¡Te reto!

-No tengo nada que demostrar, aunque en verdad mereces una golpiza por cómo te estás portando.

-Castígame entonces, adelante… ¡Golpéame si te atreves, chica hombre!

Tomoyo no pudo evitar enfurecerse ante este sobrenombre y sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobre Sunohara lista para darle una lección. Sus ojos incluso estaban vidriosos por la frustración y el coraje, por vez primera quería lastimar a Youhei en serio. Su puño voló hasta donde estaba el muchacho pero para su sorpresa, Youhei bloqueó el golpe con gran facilidad.

-No… no puede ser- murmuró Tomoyo sorprendida.

-Y ahora me toca, jeje… ¿lista para pagarme todas las que me debes?- rió Sunohara a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban completamente negros ante el horror de la muchacha.

Antes de que pudiera gritar siquiera, Youhei ya la estaba castigando con una serie de golpes y patadas más fuertes y más rápidas que las que ella le hubiera dado jamás a alguien. Reía mientras lo hacía, se regodeaba viéndola sufrir. Tomoyo estaba muy confundida y sólo podía recibir la tortura.

Finalmente Youhei la sujetó del cuello y la levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Tomoyo estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente cuando él la arrojó al río esperando que se ahogara. Poco antes de este funesto acto ella logró articular una sola frase.

-Tú no eres Youhei.

Continuará…


End file.
